1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to control over the direction of the exit path of agents delivered from a dental syringe wherein that dental syringe is used to direct and deliver controlled amounts of various agents including air and water.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Dental syringes for delivery of controlled amounts of various agents including air and water are present in the prior art. Examples can be seen by referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,612; 4.531,912; 4,248,589; 4,227,878; 4,026,025; 3,511,235; 3,393,676; and 2,066,313 which demonstrate various designs of these syringes. The syringes mentioned above are hand held devices for use during delivery of dental care. These syringes allow the user to control the selection of agent or agents, the quantity of the desired agent or agents, and the direction of the exit path of the selected agent or agents in relation to the handle of that syringe.
In all but one instance, control over the exit path direction requires the use of both hands. To redirect the exit path the user of that syringe must use one hand to hold the syringe handle and the other hand to grasp the nozzle and rotate that nozzle in its connection with the syringe. It is rotation of the nozzle in that connection which alters the direction of the exit path.
Only the most current design, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,612 provides for exit path direction control by the hand user to hold and operate the syringe under discussion. There is no mention of this advantage in the patent document other than the fact that its presence is demonstrated in the drawings as an enlarged area on the nozzle adjacent to the syringe head. In production of this design the ability to control exit path direction with the operating hand is facilitated by placement of a grasping means, in the area mentioned above, which is within reach of the operating hand and is used by that hand to rotate the nozzle. The nozzle, in all of the above mentioned syringe designs, is connected to the syringe so as to allow rotation of the nozzle. The above described nozzles are curved so that rotation of the nozzle in its connection with the syringe acts to change the exit path direction in relation to the handle of the syringe. In the design providing the above mentioned grasping means, that grasping means is a part of the mold for the nozzle. Any nozzle produced with that mold must include that grasping means. The grasping means cannot be offered as an option for the nozzle of that syringe. To provide a nozzle without that grasping means a seperate mold would be required. The grasping means cannot be taken from one syringe nozzle and placed on another syringe nozzle. The grasping means can only be utilized with the design it is incorporated into and molded with. If the grasping means is damaged the entire nozzle must be replaced. If the consumer desires the grasping means, the syringe model including that grasping means must be purchased. In many situations the syringe model including that grasping means will not be complimentary with other aspects of the consumers dental care facility. The grasping means cannot be obtained seperatly for use on any other syringe.